


Each Moment is Different, Everyday

by AlwaysLay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Beta Huang Ren Jun, Beta Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Beta Lee Jeno, Beta Mark Lee (NCT), Beta Moon Taeil, Beta Qian Kun, Beta Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Beta Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Car Sex, Cuddling, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Not By One of the Members, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Liu Yang Yang | YangYang, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Zhong Chen Le, Probably Useless Dialogue, Riding, Sicheng Being Coddled, Smut, Teasing, slight angst, tubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysLay/pseuds/AlwaysLay
Summary: Johnny and Taeyong met first, as young children. A twenty-one-member pack was the furthest thing from their minds at five years old. By the time they were both twenty-seven, that’s exactly where they were, the Alpha and Omega leaders of the pack, Kun by their side as the Beta leader. Sometimes things got crazy and other days everything was perfect. The pack was the best thing that ever happened to them.





	1. Backstory

It all started with Johnny and Taeyong. They met as small children when Johnny's parents moved to the same little suburb that Taeyong's family lived. They were only five years old. They had no idea how fond of each other they would become or the fact that they would be two of three leaders of a twenty-one-member pack, one of the largest in the area. All they knew was that they were the same height, same age, in the same class at the same school and that they wanted to be best friends forever.

They made it through several years of schooling on their own, only with each other. Seven years later, when they were in eighth grade, was when they met Jaehyun and Doyoung. Jaehyun and Doyoung were ten and eleven, Johnny and Taeyong twelve. They met during summer camp, learning they were pretty close in age. Mild pre-teen hormones started kicking in, though they didn't know it, they just knew they wanted to keep the younger ones around. Of course later they would be part of the pack, wearing Johnny's mating mark on their necks.

Six years later, Doyoung was seventeen and wildly excelling in high school, about to graduate. He'd been tutoring for extra money through three years of high school, and it was a plus that it looked good on college applications. He started tutoring thirteen-year-old Lee Jeno at the very beginning of his senior year; Jeno knew he had a hard time with science and didn't want to fall behind during the year. Science just happened to be something Doyoung was strongest in.

Within a single month, Jeno fell for him. Doyoung's strong cinnamon scent drew him in, reminded him of home, of his mom constantly baking in the kitchen. He pined in secret, not even telling his friends. Doyoung already had three mates, they'd left mate marks on his neck, so he didn't need another, much younger mate. Of course Doyoung thought differently and by the end of the school year, after Doyoung's graduation, they had a fifth mate.

Chittaphon, or Ten as he preferred to be called, came to Korea on a family vacation, about two years after Jeno joined the pack. He met Taeyong at the restaurant he was a waiter at, meeting Johnny later when Taeyong's shift ended and Johnny came to pick him up. He quickly and easily fell in love with the pair and eventually with the rest of the pack, but he'd always have a special relationship with Johnny and Taeyong. He went back to Thailand with his family to pack and moved in with his mates in their house a few months later.

Doyoung, obviously, got into the college of his choice, being the outstanding and brilliant student that he was. He was well into his junior year when he met Taeil, a former student that graduated the previous year. Taeil was on his way to meet his boyfriends after their classes when he bumped into Doyoung, quite literally. The younger was visibly livid, someone having sent his books and papers flying, until he looked up at him.

He really liked Taeil, from the moment they started hanging out. They had the same homebody, crazy cat lady type personality, and living with five outgoing mates was testing his sanity. And when he met Sicheng and Yuta, Taeil's boyfriends, he liked them just as much, even if he wanted to wring Yuta's neck at times.

The rest of the pack fell just as hard and just as easily; they could tell these three belonged in the pack with the everyone else. They made a nice addition. They gained a new Alpha, something Johnny was excited and relieved about, having been on his own with five mates, two of them being Omegas. Doyoung gained another calm companion in Sicheng and got to see someone else that could get under Ten's skin in a way only Yuta could. They fit in, and they loved having a family.

Sicheng was never one to take and not give back, so when he moved into the pack house, he was determined to help with bills and rent. He got a job with Taeyong, bussing tables at the restaurant Taeyong waitered at. It was where he met Xiaojun and Hendery, best friends, one year after moving in.

Sicheng didn't do well with new people, especially when he didn't have Taeil and Yuta for buffer. He was shy and withdrawn, and the two best friends were the complete opposite. And yet somehow, they weaseled their way into his barred off heart, and the hearts of the rest of the pack along the way. It really started to seem like the pack would keep growing indefinitely.

While Xiaojun and Hendery were working their way into Sicheng's heart, Ten was dealing with a new potential love interest as well. Kun was a fellow employee at the club Ten worked at, and fresh out of a long-term relationship, ruined by persistent cheating on the other’s part. His friendship with Ten was tumultuous at best. Frenemies, if you would, until Kun was left single. Kun needed someone to lean on, and Ten was suddenly, inexplicably, there for him. By the end of the year, the pack gained three new mates.

Chenle and Jisung kind of came by surprise. The pack had known them for as long as they knew Kun, being they were his closest friends. They started coming over to the pack house all the time once Kun moved in. They were so young then, only fifteen and sixteen years old. Johnny wasn't very keen to add such young mates at that time, and so they only remained friends with the boys.

Then Chenle presented when he turned eighteen, like they all did. Suddenly he was an Omega, and a scared one at that. He had no one to go to. Jisung wouldn't present until the next year. He needed an Alpha, one that would help him through his first heat, which would be happening within the next month. It was Kun that convinced Johnny and Taeyong to let them join the pack, since Chenle needed help and Jisung would be presenting the following year. It didn't take much convincing though, as they were already falling for the younger boys.

Mark and Lucas had been friends since childhood, much like Johnny and Taeyong. Mark harbored more intense feelings but would never let Lucas know, okay with living in a self-imposed silent torture. It was at the gym that Lucas worked at that Mark would meet Johnny. It became clear that Mark had a thing for tall, handsome, strong boys. Within the year, Mark was joining the pack, Johnny's mating mark sitting fresh on his neck. And soon, once Lucas felt lonely and had nowhere to turn, he joined as well, this time him placing a mark on Taeyong's neck, as the third Alpha in the pack.

Haechan was twenty, an Omega, and fiercely independent. He went through all his heats alone, despite how much he loved sex. And he did love sex, but wasn't too crazy about devoting himself to only one cock for the rest of his life, as he liked to say. He worked during the day and spent his nights at local bars, picking up some fun for the night. That's how he met Taeil.

Taeil wasn't tall or overly muscled, but he was strong and charming, crazily handsome. Haechan wanted him for the night. What he wasn't expecting was to be taken back to the older's pack house, filled with sixteen gorgeous boys and an endless supply of fun. Haechan had more fun that night than he'd had in years. He didn't foresee himself sticking around, but he couldn't stay away after that first night. Within a couple months, the pack gained their seventeenth mate.

Lucas wanted to do better, for Mark, and the pack, so he started taking night classes at the local community college, mostly in auto mechanics and engineering. He was hoping with Doyoung's smarts, he could open a garage one day. It was at the community college that he met Jungwoo, a smart, beautiful, incredibly shy boy. And, of course, Lucas turned into a bumbling, clumsy, lovesick child. He craved the attention that Jungwoo slowly started giving him. He didn't plan on falling for him, and he most certainly didn't plan for the rest of the pack to fall for him, but he was so glad they all did.

Renjun and Jaemin had been dating for close to three years, since they presented. Renjun was a Beta, and Jaemin an Omega. Jaemin wanted to mate, so badly, but Renjun was worried he wasn't good enough. He was very weary of mating with Jaemin, scared he wouldn't be able to take care of him the same way an Alpha could. He could help him through his heats, but it lasted much longer and put him through so much pain because he didn't have a knot.

Renjun knew Jeno through mutual acquaintances. He knew of the pack because of Jeno. After a lot of thought and talking to Jeno about it, he decided he wanted Jaemin to join the pack, assuming everyone else in the pack was okay with it. Understandably, when he told Jaemin that he wouldn't be joining with him, he was rightfully upset. He loved Renjun, with his whole heart, and couldn't stand to be away from him. Renjun, in all his self-deprecating and sacrificing ways, knew he wasn't good enough, that the pack would only take Jaemin. Of course, Jaemin was there to prove him wrong, once again.

Jaemin talked to the pack, everyone, and they listened. They all wondered why Renjun didn't want to join, why he would willingly give up Jaemin. While Jaemin didn't know exactly why, he knew Renjun and how he thought. Within that night, after Jaemin convinced Renjun to come over, they gained their twentieth mate and Jaemin had his whole heart back.

YangYang was the most unexpected. With twenty mates, they didn't think they'd add anybody else. But YangYang was special. He was a cute, little, _insatiable _Omega. He met Lucas at school, where YangYang was taking business classes. Unsurprisingly he fell for the dashing Alpha and eventually the rest of the pack. They gained their twenty-first and final mate.


	2. I Don't Want To Be Ignored and Disregarded But I Act Like I Do (#68, KunWin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng doesn't always want attention, but when he does, he trusts Kun

**Prompt #: 68**

**Question: What’s your favorite kind of affection?**

**Ship: Kun/Sicheng**

The whole pack knew Sicheng wasn’t a fan of skinship. It was nothing against his mates, or anyone he was close to, it was just that too much touching made him uncomfortable. Most affection made him uncomfortable. All his mates agreed that it made sense with his withdrawn, shy, and somewhat socially awkward personality. They were all okay with it and let him have his space when he needed it, though occasionally Yuta and some of the Omegas would hang on him to get his attention. He’d just always push them off on another mate. Usually it was only a small annoyance and the others knew when he was in a bad mood and not to push it. Sometimes, however, he was reaching the end of his rope and it only took one wrong move from someone else to push him over the edge. Then there were some days, which were few and far between, where he craved affection.

There was always a reason why he got to that point. It could be that he was sad and didn’t want to be alone. It could be that he was mad and needed to calm down. It could be that he was frustrated and needed something to relieve the tension. But one thing was always the same: when he needed affection, he only went to his Kun ge.

Kun was the Beta leader of the pack and was known for being the most calm and level-headed. That mellow nature was what drew Sicheng to him. The Omegas were usually too chaotic and the Alphas too intense. The other Betas were calming, but they just weren’t Kun. There was something special about Kun, something no one else had. Sicheng could never quite figure out what exactly it was about the older Beta, but also learned to give up questioning it.

Sicheng got a job at the same restaurant as Taeyong a long time ago. So long ago that Taeyong had since moved on to bigger and better things. He was good at his job, bussing tables, which most people wouldn’t be proud of, but Sicheng was very proud of the fact that he was helping support his mates. He was offered multiple promotions over the time he was there, but he always turned them down; he didn’t want to interact with the general public any more than was necessary. He was given raises though, due to his outstanding performance; he was far above the minimum wage he started at now.

The overwhelming majority of his workdays were good and easy. He cleared tables, wiped them down, cleaned in the kitchen when not needed on the floor, and he always got to eat a delicious lunch. However, on the days it wasn’t good, it was always because of a customer. Sometimes they were unruly and gave him a headache, and other times they were just rude. This day, he had to deal with an extremely rude customer.

“Hey, you! Come take our order, I’m tired of waiting.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I’m not a waiter. But I’ll gladly go get your waiter for you.” He always found it best to smile and be overly polite when a customer was being rude or was mad. This one just didn’t seem to care either way as he watched an ugly sneer cross her face.

“Absolutely not. I don’t want that sissy faggot waiting on me. Take my order.” Sicheng couldn’t help the look of disbelief that crossed his face and he had to work to control his anger.

“I’m sorry you’re not happy with your current waiter. I can go get someone else for you instead,” Sicheng suggested, trying to calm both himself and the customer down.

“Are you deaf? Or are you retarded?” Her voice was steadily getting louder the longer she was there, and she was starting to attract an audience. “Take. My. Order.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. Is there a problem?” Sicheng was saved from having to talk to her anymore by his manager walking up behind him.

“Are you the manager? What kind of establishment are you running here? One of your waiters is a queer and this one is stupid.”

“Ma’am, you’re being extremely disrespectful and I’m going to have to ask you to calm down or leave.”

“Don’t bother. I’m leaving. I’ve never seen such an incompetent wait staff,” the lady said as she gathered her purse and stood up. “I can guarantee you I will never come back.”

“And I can guarantee you that I will be happy to never see you again.” The lady huffed and motioned for her husband to follow, who did, albeit sheepishly.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that, Sicheng,” his manager said when the customer was out of earshot. “Do you know who has this section today?”

“Woohyuck. He took their drink order and came back to finish taking their order and they said they needed more time. That’s when she called me over.”

“Okay, thank you. Taehyun just came in, so you can take an extra fifteen right now if you want to.”

“Thank you, Jaeyong hyung. I’ll finish clearing that table, then I’ll take it.” Jaeyong patted him on the shoulder, then took off to find Woohyuck. Sicheng quickly cleared the table and took his tub to the dishwasher, then headed to the break room. He found he had several texts, Yuta saying he was bored and needed entertainment, Lucas asking him the Netflix password again, and a video from Ten of him jerking off that he ignored. Under all of those, he found an unread text from Kun.

**Kun Ge**:

How is work going, baobei?

**Sichengie**:

I just had a bad customer.

**Kun Ge**:

I’m sorry. 😞

**Sichengie**:

It was bad.

I need you.

**Kun Ge**:

When does your shift end?

**Sichengie**:

In an hour.

**Kun Ge**:

I’m gonna get you today. We’ll spend tonight just me and you, okay?

I’ll let everyone else know you are off limits.

**Sichengie**:

Thank you, ge.

**Kun Ge**:

No need to thank me, baobei. Just try to forget about it for now.

Take some deep breaths, okay? I’ll see you soon.

**Sichengie**:

See you soon, ge. 💖

Sicheng knew he’d hear from Hyuck later, if he saw Kun’s texts, asking why he never used emojis when they texted, and he’d have to brush him off again. But right now, he pushed Hyuck as far from his mind as he could. He had to take his deep breaths like Kun ge told him to. He didn’t have anger issues, but he was known to bottle stuff up until he exploded. Kun had taught him how to meditate and it was really helping him.

Before he knew it, his break was over and then his shift was over. He found Kun in the parking lot, leaning against his car. He was over there quickly, burying his face in the older Beta’s chest. The arms that surrounded his torso were warm and very welcome.

“It’s okay. You’re okay, baobei,” Kun whispered, rubbing the younger Beta’s back. “We’ll be fine.” Sicheng knew it was true; if anyone could make him feel better, it was Kun.

Ideally, Sicheng would lay his head on Kun’s lap and let the elder play with his hair on the ride home, but since Kun was driving, he’d settle for holding his hand; he only needed simple contact. The ride was short and Sicheng almost fell asleep along the way. Kun helped him out of the car and held his hand all the way to the master bathroom, several of their mates greeting them along the way.

Kun already had all their aromatherapy candles set up, waiting to be lit. There was a set of clothes for both of them, and fluffy robes, for when they were done. A blow-dryer that looked suspiciously like Yuta’s was on the counter and part of Ten’s vast collection of lotions and moisturizers joined it. There was a basket of strawberries sat near the edge of the giant jacuzzi tub that Taeyong undoubtedly prepared. It touched Sicheng that even though he only wanted to be with Kun tonight, his other mates understood and just wanted to help him feel better.

Kun started filling the tub with water once he found a temperature that was to both of their liking. He turned to start lighting the candles and saw Sicheng already lighting them.

“Oh no you don’t,” he started, taking the lighter from the younger’s hand. “You’re not doing anything except relaxing.”

“But ge, I want to help.”

“You help us all so much, so let us help you for once. You always put us first and you don’t complain about anything. That’s why you get wound up like this. Remember what we talked about?”

“When something bothers me, not matter how big or small it is, talk to someone about it.”

“Exactly. And that’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna talk, about what happened at work, about anything you need to, so you can relax. So just let me do everything, okay?” Sicheng nodded, not wanting to argue it, and took a seat on the side of the tub to wait.

It didn’t take nearly as long as you would think to fill the massive tub and then Kun was helping Sicheng out of his clothes and holding his hand as he stepped into the tub.

“Which bath bomb do you want? Strawberry?” Sicheng nodded, slouching down in the water and watching Kun throw in the bath bomb. Once he was sure Sicheng was set up in the bath, Kun took off his own clothes and settled in with the younger leaning against his chest.

“Do you wanna talk about what happened at work?” Kun asked as he took one of Sicheng’s hands in both of his, starting at his palms and massaging his way up the younger Beta’s arm.

“A mean lady yelled at me. She called me stupid and called Woohyuck a faggot. I tried to be nice until she started name-calling. I didn’t know what to do. Luckily Jaeyong stepped in. I started to freeze up.”

“I’m sorry she was mean to you, baobei. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Jaeyong gave me an extra break. That’s when I saw your text. You were the only person I wanted to see.”

“I’m glad you told me.” Kun let his arm go and started massaging the other. “How is Woohyuck?”

“I didn’t get to see him again. But he’s good about not letting things get to him.”

“Is it getting to you?”

“A bit. Not what she said to me, but what she said about Woohyuck. I know people are still like that back home, but I thought we’d grown past that here. It makes me wonder what people think of us when they see us. I know we’re an unusually large group, we’re all males, and we’re all romantically involved. It bothers me, it _hurts_ me, to think about what people say about is.”

“I know it’s stupid to say it because you’ll do it anyway, but you can’t think about what other people say. Even if it was just you and me, or even just you, Taeil hyung, and Yuta hyung, people would still talk. People would talk if you were with a girl. People will literally always talk. That’s just how some people are. If you start letting it bother you, it’s going to make you sad all the time, and we, your mates, don’t want that. Even if you need one of us with you all the time to remind you not to think of it, we’ll do it.”

Kun had finished massaging both of his arms and moved on to washing up the younger’s body with a loofah. It was easily relaxing Sicheng, and despite the serious conversation, it was making him sleepy.

“I know, ge. I see the looks when we’re out and it never bothered me before. But hearing someone talk first-hand, even it not being about us, just made me look at it differently.”

“I wish I could make it so you never had to hear things like that again, so it could never hurt you. But honestly, I think this could be a good lesson for you. ‘What doesn’t kill you, makes you stronger’ type of thing. I don’t want this to harden you, make you afraid of people, but it can help you understand how much we all love you. Despite us all knowing how people talk, the mean things they say, we love you wholeheartedly. We don’t care what they say because we love you so much. As extremely cheesy as that sounds,” Kun trailed off with a chuckle. Sicheng was the one person Kun didn’t like to get overly corny around because it made the other uncomfortable, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it.

Sicheng stopped Kun’s movements, pulling the loofah from his hands and turning around so they were facing each other. It surprised Kun when the younger Beta wrapped his arms around him and rested his head in the nook between his head and neck.

“I know I don’t say it enough, but I love all of you so much. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” Sicheng breathed out against Kun’s neck. “I have a problem showing affection, I know you all know that, but I try. I try everyday to get better at it. I don’t get how it’s so simple for Hyuck and Jaemin, but I have to put in considerable effort.”

“Everyone’s different, baobei,” Kun replied, rubbing the other’s back. “We all know it’s more difficult for you and we don’t hold it against you. Even if you didn’t want to work on it, we’d still love you like we do now. And for the record, we know you love us by your actions. You don’t _have to_ say it for us to know.”

“Even if I never said it again, it wouldn’t bother you?”

“I can’t speak for everyone here. You know Mark, Hyuck, and Jeno can be sensitive and it might bother them. But myself personally, I don’t need to hear it to know that’s how you feel.” Sicheng burrowed himself as close to the elder as possible.

“I love you, Kun.”

“I love you too, Sicheng.”

“Can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?”

“Of course. I’m not letting you out of my sight tonight.”

If everyone in the house heard the soft moans and whimpers coming from Kun’s bed that night, no one mentioned it. And if anyone cried when they saw Sicheng telling everyone he loved them in the group chat, no one said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: After a long time, I'm posting the first chapter to this story. Writer's block is a bitch. But I've had a good couple days and I managed to pump this out in a couple hours. I'm sorry to the people that have requested specific questions that this wasn't one you asked for. I promise I will write them, I just wanted to do something simple for this first one and I was afraid of pushing myself too much. I'm really happy with this. I hope everyone enjoyed it and is looking forward to the next chapter. See you soon!
> 
> The title of this chapter is a lyric from Yestoday.


	3. You (You) and Me, Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin loves Jeno, he's his best friend and Jeno loves Doyoung so much, but Jaemin doesn't know Doyoung as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was chosen by Unsolicited, who only knew the ship. I hope you like it!!

**Prompt # 87**

**Question: Which mate in the pack do you wish you knew better?**

**Ship: Jaemin/Doyoung, Jaemin/Jeno, Jeno/Doyoung, Jaemin/Jeno/Doyoung**

Ever since Jaemin joined the pack, he had an instant connection with Jeno, and Renjun did too. Jeno was his best friend in the pack, the person he went to when he just wanted down time, needed to talk to someone, and sometimes just to cuddle. He knew Jeno loved him, he loved Jeno too, but he knew Jeno’s first love was Doyoung.

Despite being in the same poly pack, Jaemin didn’t Doyoung that well. They usually hung out when Jeno and/or Renjun was involved or in a large group situation, so it was hard to really get to know each other. Jaemin couldn’t say that he’d even really kissed Doyoung before. But Jeno loved Doyoung, and Jaemin loved Jeno, so Jaemin wanted to love Doyoung.

That’s why he set up a date with Doyoung.

It took Doyoung by surprise, honestly. He’d also realized that he hadn’t spent any alone time with the younger, but he just always assumed that Jaemin didn’t see him that way. To see him putting such enthusiastic effort, Doyoung was more than willing to give it a shot and see how it went. He didn’t know what Jaemin had planned, so he was just gonna go along for the ride.

“You’re going on a date with Jaemin?” Jeno asked from where he was sitting on the bed him and Doyoung shared most nights. He was watching Doyoung sift through the closet.

“It looks like it. He said he wanted to get to know me better since we both love you so much.”

“Give me a minute. I’m gonna go kiss him cause that’s the sweetest thing.” Jeno took off to look for the other while Doyoung continued looking through the closet, chuckling. He didn’t know what they’d be doing, so he didn’t know how to dress. He figured a nice pair of jeans and a dark v-neck shirt would go with any scenario.

When Jeno came back his hair was messed up and his lips were slick with spit and kiss swollen. It only made Doyoung want to kiss him more, so that’s what he did.

They fell on the bed, Doyoung trying his best not to crush the other, as they kissed. Doyoung shifted his leg between the other’s legs, rubbing insistently against his crotch. Jeno broke the kiss to moan, gripping the older’s arms.

“Doyoung, you’re supposed to be going out.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you.”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish. You’re supposed to be leaving in ten minutes.”

“And who says I can’t get you off in ten minutes, hmm? Is that a challenge?” Doyoung emphasized the second question with a thrust down, making Jeno moan out again.

“No, not a challenge,” Jeno said breathlessly. “I don’t want you to be late. I want you to have a good time with Jaemin.”

“I will. We both love you; how could we not get along?”

“Then stop trying to fuck me through my sweatpants and finish getting ready. I’ll have Johnny or Lucas hyung help me with this _problem_ you started.”

“Lucas is at work.”

“Then Johnny.”

“Also at work,” Doyoung said, nipping at the other’s neck.

“Then Jaehyun. He should be off today.”

“Jae would probably help you. He likes to help.” Doyoung was pressing soft kisses along Jeno’s neck and jaw.

“Then go finish getting ready.”

“Okay, okay. But you have to stay in here until I leave.”

“You know I won’t have to go to Jaehyun if I wait for you to finish getting ready.”

“That’s the plan, sweetie.”

“Shut up and finish getting ready,” Jeno said, waving his hand impatiently, listening to Doyoung’s devious laugh.

Jaemin put a lot of thought into what he and Doyoung would do on the date. He wanted to impress Doyoung and take him to do something that was well thought out and not some cookie cutter date like dinner and a movie. Dinner, for sure, would be nice because they would get some time to talk, just the two of them. He didn’t know much about Doyoung, so it was hard to come up with something, but he finally came to a conclusion, and one that he was very happy with.

“What are we doing tonight, Jaemin?” Doyoung asked as they walked out of the pack house. He’d be driving, so he was curious.

“I can’t tell you everything, but I’ll tell you where to go first. We’re going to have dinner at your favorite Chinese place so we can have hotpot.”

“You’ve done some research.”

“Not a lot. I didn’t really ask around or anything, it’s just little things I picked up over the past week. I remember you saying a few days ago that you hadn’t had hotpot in a long time but no one wanted it that night.”

“So you’ve just been paying attention.” Doyoung had to admit that he was a bit impressed. He knew Jaemin was a caring person, but he was surprised that he had paid that much attention. He didn’t know what else the younger had planned, but it was already promising.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to ask anybody anything. I wanted to figure it out on my own. The second half of this date was something I came up with randomly after I left your room yesterday. It took me some time to find a place where we could do this, but I finally found one. I’m actually looking forward to it.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing what it is.”

The hotpot place was a little out of the way, around a 25-minute drive, but they got some time to talk.

“What are your favorite things, like overall?” Jaemin asked curiously.

“Sleep, my bed, food,” Doyoung listed off before smiling brightly. “And Jeno.”

“Same,” Jaemin replied with a laugh. “Is there any food you don’t like, just for future reference?”

“Cucumbers. They’re the devil’s vegetable.”

“Damn. Guess we aren’t going to the cucumber farm after eating,” Jaemin joked. “I’m kidding,” he added after seeing the horrified look on the older’s face. “I already knew that. Of course we aren’t going to a cucumber farm.”

“Good. I’d kick you out of this car and leave you on the side of the road.”

“Jeno would be hurt.”

“He’d get over it.”

“Anyone ever tell you how scary you are?”

“It’s come up once or twice,” Doyoung replied with a smile. “What about you? What are your favorite things overall?”

“Coffee, food, dogs, and Jeno.” Doyoung chuckled.

“What do you not like?”

“I can’t have any dairy products.”

“Good to know. No ice cream after this then?”

“Absolutely not,” Jaemin laughed. “Do you have any siblings?”

“An older brother. Gongmyung hyung. He’s Taeil hyung’s age. We get along pretty well. He loves Jeno. How about you?”

“I’m an only child. I always wanted a younger sister, someone I could protect. But now I have Jisungie and that’s good enough for me.” Doyoung could see the hearts in the younger’s eyes at the mention of their pack maknae. A day wasn’t complete unless the youngest has run to Taeyong for protection from Jaemin.

“I’m not sure Jisung would agree with you,” Doyoung chuckled. “I hear Jeno call you Nana a lot. How did that come about?”

“He came up with that. My family name is Na. It just stuck. I call him Nono” Jaemin looked down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. “Y-You can call me Nana, too. If you want.”

Doyoung reached for the younger’s left hand, bringing it up to place a soft kiss on it, then intertwining their fingers and resting them on Jaemin’s lap. “Okay, Nana.” Jaemin’s answering smile was bright.

They talked all the way to the restaurant, only letting go of each other’s hand when they got there. Doyoung opened Jaemin’s door for him like a gentleman and Jaemin thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. When they sat at the table, Jaemin initiated a game of footsie that they kept up through the meal.

Eating their meal was another chance to get to know each other. Jaemin was beginning to wonder why he’d never taken the time to get to know the older before; Doyoung was a fountain of humor. Doyoung was having fun but was curious about what they’d do the second half of the date.

“Are you full?” Jaemin asked as they walked back to the car hand-in-hand.

“Overfull,” Doyoung laughed. “I’ve been wanting that hotpot for weeks; I might have overindulged. Where are we headed now?”

“I’ll set up the GPS before we leave, but I’m not telling you what we’re doing until we get there. But before we get in the car,” Jaemin trailed off, reaching for the elder and pulling him against his body as he was leaning against the car. “I’ve been dying to do this since we went in there.”

Jaemin leaned up the inch or so to reach the Beta’s lips, kissing him deeply. It took Doyoung half a second or so to react, then he was pressing the younger more firmly against the car, opening his lips to slide his tongue in. It was wet and sloppy, but Jaemin loved it. Doyoung forced his leg between the Omega’s, smiling into the kiss as Jaemin whimpered and ground down on it. It was no secret in the pack that all the Omegas were insatiable.

He didn’t want it to end, that much was clear when he whined as Doyoung pulled away. “Don’t worry, Nana. We _will_ be continuing this later. I promise you that.” Jaemin surged forward, burying his face in the other’s neck, taking in his warm cinnamon scent. Doyoung was quick to wrap him in a hug.

“I just need a moment and then we can go.” Doyoung held him until he was calmed down, then pressed a quick kiss to his lips and opened his door for him. He slid into the driver’s seat and watched Jaemin type an address into the car’s navigation system. It was back towards the pack house, but he had no idea what was there.

It was a 15-minute drive to a nondescript building with no real signs. Jaemin looked like he knew what he was doing, so he trusted him.

The lobby had all-white floors and walls, chocolate brown seats and dark wood furniture. It looked cozy and warm. It gave no tell as to what went on there, even at the front desk. The younger checked them in and lead them back to a laboratory-looking room.

“Okay, you have me stumped. What are we doing here?”

“I noticed when I was in your room the other day that you have a lot of candles. I found this place that let’s you make your own custom candles. I thought it would be fun to make a candle for each other. Then later we can work together and make one for Jeno.”

“That’s actually really cute and well thought out. Come here.” Doyoung pulled Jaemin in for a chaste, sweet kiss. “Jeno is gonna love that. I’ve been trying to get him to start his own collection for years. We’ll have to come up with something good for him.”

“I already came up with an idea. But first things first, our candles for each other.”

“Is this why you’ve been asking so many questions?”

“Maybe. But I also wanted to get to know you more. We’re gonna work separately at first; we’ll work with our own professional at different tables. Then we can come together for Jeno’s. It’s not a competition, I want to point that out now. We’re just making gifts for each other, okay?”

“Okay,” Doyoung chuckled. “You just don’t want me to kick your ass.”

“Please, hyung. This is our first date. It’s supposed to be sweet.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop. But only because you’re so cute. My Nana.” The elder hadn’t gotten a chance to really _tease_ the younger yet, and he was very pleased with the result, watching the Omega’s face turn red and look down at the floor.

“Hello. Are you Jaemin and Doyoung?” A young lady asked as she walked into the room suddenly, another woman following behind her.

“Yes, I’m Doyoung. This is Jaemin. I admit I didn’t know what we were doing here until a moment ago. It was meant to be a surprise.”

“It’s a first date, yes?”

“Actually, yes,” Doyoung answered, surprised. He wasn’t sure how much Jaemin had told them when he set up this appointment. Same sex relationships weren’t frowned upon so much anymore, but it never hurt to be cautious.

“We’re just here to walk you through how to make a candle, as well as help you with how to combine scents to create what you’re looking for. I’m an Omega, so I’ll be working with Doyoung, and my co-worker is a Beta, so she can work with Jaemin.” Omegas tend to have a more sensitive nose than Betas. Because of this, it was helpful to work with someone of the other presentation to make sure the scents were the right level of strength for the other.

Doyoung placed a soft peck on Jaemin’s cheek before heading off with the Omega employee, Jaemin with the Beta. They both already had an idea in mind for the other’s candle.

Doyoung was surprised at how simple making candles was. He thought it would be much more technical. It turned out that the most difficult part was making sure the scent was good and not too overwhelming for his Omega packmate. Luckily, having the Omega professional on his side made it much easier; he was so sure he would have messed it up otherwise.

They both finished rather quickly; after all their talking and getting to know one another, they both had ideas for what the other would like in a candle. They were both pleased with the results and thought they’d be happy to keep the candles for themselves.

“Are you ready, hyung?”

“Yes. Wanna trade at the same time?” Jaemin nodded, swapping their candles.

“Count of three?” Now Doyoung nodded. “One.”

“Two.”

“Three.” They leaned in at the same time, taking a large whiff of their gifted candles, then laughing out loud.

“I guess we both had the same idea, huh?”

“We both _did_ say we love peaches. I guess it only makes sense we thought of that for each other,” Jaemin laughed. “Regardless, I love it and I’ll keep it next to my bed.”

“I will gladly add mine to my collection. Now, what do you have in mind for Jeno’s candle. You said you already had on idea.”

“Yeah. Since it’s custom, we can do literally anything. I thought the best idea, to make him think of us when he uses it, is to combine our scents. A little cinnamon coffee mix.”

“You are the sweetest and that’s the sweetest idea. Jeno will absolutely love it, especially when we can’t be with him.” Doyoung leaned in for a hug and a soft kiss. “Let’s get to it then.”

It was even easier this time around, as now they had some experience. Both of the professionals stayed in the room, just in case, but the pair didn’t really need them. They managed to work together perfectly and create an amazing candle. The Omega employee asked is they could keep a copy of the ‘recipe’, for future candles, which both of them agreed to.

They left with their candles, extremely happy. It was the end of the date and they were both a bit disappointed, especially Jaemin. He had so much fun being with Doyoung and he didn’t want it to end, even if that meant getting home to Jeno. Little did he know, Doyoung wasn’t letting it end just yet.

They had just pulled in to Doyoung’s spot in one of the pack house’s garage and Jaemin was pouting a bit as he unbuckled his seatbelt. His pout was wiped away when Doyoung reached over and cupped his face with both hands, kissing him deeply.

“Get in the back, Nana.” The deep raspy-ness of the older’s voice did not lend to being disobeyed, and Jaemin didn’t want to anyway. He was out of the passenger seat and in the backseat in a matter of seconds.

Then Doyoung was on him, kissing down his neck and running his hands up the younger’s shirt, desperate to feel his skin. Jaemin felt like he couldn’t keep up; he’d kiss back then Doyoung would move his kisses elsewhere. Doyoung would touch him and he’d touch back, then suddenly his shirt was being taken off. He was overwhelmed, but in the best possible way.

“Doyoung. Doyoung hyung,” the Omega moaned as Doyoung sucked a dark mark on his chest.

“Yes, Omega? My Omega?” That single word of possession was enough to get him whimpering. The younger liked feeling owned, wanted; it was his biggest turn on.

“Take this off. Please,” Jaemin whined, his hands fisting the Beta’s shirt. “I _need_ to feel you. Please.” When the younger reached a certain point, all his inhibitions flew out the window; he wasn’t above begging.

Doyoung’s shirt was off quickly, throwing it to the front seat. The skin-on-skin feeling was breathtaking; it felt like the Omega’s breath was stomped out of him. Doyoung was built beautifully and no one would have ever thought that broad, muscular chest and toned arms were hidden under all the Beta’s big sweaters.

“You know what, Omega? My Nana?” Doyoung asked, teasing kisses up and down the younger’s neck. “I want you to ride me. Do you think you can do that for me, baby?”

“Yes. Yes, please!” Jaemin was eager to be fulfilled and he could feel slick already sliding down his thighs. His scent was spiking, and he was sure Doyoung could smell it.

“Then get these jeans off, Omega.” The younger quickly jumped on it, unbuttoning and wrenching his jeans down his legs. He was naked and panting in seconds. “Are you ready? Do I need to prep you, Omega? Let me see.”

Doyoung leaned over Jaemin, pressing him down into the seat. Jaemin had admired the older’s fingers all night, wondering how they’d feel on his skin, grasping his hips, pounding into him aggressively. After that first kiss when they left the restaurant, it had been permanently in the back of his mind.

Next thing he knew, those long, beautiful fingers were teasing around his rim, driving him crazy. He loved to be teased to sensitivity, loved the resulting orgasm, but it was also frustrating getting there.

Doyoung dipped his fingers in, just past his fingertips, making Jaemin buck up, before pulling them out and teasing his rim again. He whined, intent on feeling full. Doyoung just wasn’t giving him what he wanted.

“Please. Please, hyung. I need you.”

“Hmm? Want hyung’s cock, Nana? Is that what you want, baby?”

“Please. Fill me up, hyung.”

“Then take my jeans off of me and get on my lap.” Doyoung sat up in his seat and leaned back leisurely, watching the Omega scramble to obey. Just as quickly as he had his own jeans off, Jaemin had the Beta’s jeans off and was placing himself on the older’s lap. He was ready to sink down on his cock when he was stopped.

“Slow down, Omega. You’re getting what you want regardless; no need to rush.” The Beta positioned himself at the younger’s entrance, watching his sink down slowly, engulfing him in this tight, wet heat. It was almost overwhelming.

It had been awhile since Doyoung had the privilege of being inside one of the Omegas. They usually preferred on of the Alphas, especially during their heats, because of their knots, and it never offended Doyoung. His last Omega was Jungwoo, months ago, when Lucas was out of town. Now he was getting Jaemin for the first time and he was pretty sure he was his new favorite Omega.

“You can move now, baby. If you’re ready.” Jaemin wanted to move quickly, make this moment quick and passionate, but he knew Doyoung wouldn’t like that.

The younger lifted himself up slowly, feeling every inch of the Beta’s cock against his walls. He may be an insatiable, needy Omega, but he did not discriminate against cock.

“Hyung,” he whined as he sank back down, his thighs twitching.

“What do you need, Omega?” Doyoung asked, gripping the other’s hips firmly.

“More, please.” They’d just started and Jaemin was already dying for more. He was used to fast, forceful, sensual, and sweaty. This slow pace was driving him insane.

“Be patient, my Omega. Trust me. It’ll be worth it.” Jaemin whined, a tight grip on the older’s shoulders. He complained but kept moving slowly. There was no real reason to worry, as it seemed Doyoung had his own ways of getting the Omega to his precipice.

The sudden wet suction on his nipple, an extremely sensitive area on an Omega, had him crying out. He moved his grip to the Beta’s hair, who didn’t seem to mind. Jaemin couldn’t keep up with his movements with the sudden stimulation, so it was a good thing Doyoung’s grip on his hips was still slowly moving him up and down.

Jaemin had blocked out everything around him; it had completely slipped his mind they were home, parked in the garage, in the backseat of Doyoung’s car. He tunnel-visioned on Doyoung, on the tight grip on his hips, his lips around his nipples, and the slide of the older’s cock against his rim. It was all so maddening.

As slow as Doyoung was trying to take it, Jaemin was already reaching his climax. “Hyung, I’m –,” he broke off with a gasp when he felt the tip of one of Doyoung’s fingers at his rim. It was sudden and felt like everything happened all at once. Doyoung’s finger pushed in alongside his cock, his breath felt like it was punched out of his chest, then he was coming up his chest. He could barely produce a sound outside of a broken whimper.

Then suddenly Jaemin was pushed on his back across the backseat and Doyoung was pounding into him like Jaemin had been begging him to. But now that he had already come, he was even more sensitive.

“Hyung,” he whined out. That seemed to be the only word left in his vocabulary as he was being fucked out of his mind.

Doyoung just kept pushing, quickly reaching his own climax. He was turned on by the Omega’s reactions, his whines, his _pleasure_. Nothing aroused him more than making his partner happy.

“I’m gonna come, Nana. Want me to come in you? Or on you? Want me to mark you as _my_ Omega, baby?” The responsive whimper was answer enough, so Doyoung pulled out, stroking himself above the younger’s chest.

Jaemin felt warm when the Beta came across his chest with a groan. They were both worn out, Doyoung cuddling up on his side and played with the mix of cum on the Omega’s chest, mixing their scents into his skin. They were happy and content in their afterglow.

“Tell me when you’re ready to start cleaning up, Nana. I have some wet wipes in my center console.”

“You keep wipes in your car?”

“Jeno likes to fuck here.”

“Of course he does,” Jaemin laughed. “Can I kiss you?”

“You never have to ask.” Doyoung cupped the other’s face, kissing him slowly and deeply, a kiss Jaemin felt deep in his bones.

“I see now why Jeno loves you so much.”

“Likewise, Nana,” the older laughed. “Ready to clean up?” Jaemin nodded, so Doyoung grabbed his wipes and cleaned up the Omega’s stomach and chest, pressing soft kisses once an area had been cleaned. They shrugged their clothes back on, grabbed the bag of candles, and headed into the house.

“Finally, you’re done fucking,” Ten said as the pair walked in. “Jeno has been unbearable for the last hour. Renjun locked him in your room. I think he’s rutting into your bed.”

“Thanks for taking care of him, Chittaphon. You’re such a good hyung,” Doyoung responded sarcastically as he headed towards his room, Jaemin right on his heels. Once they got to the bedroom, they found what they expected: Jeno passed out on Doyoung’s bed, his face smushed into a pillow.

“Looks like he wore himself out,” Jaemin noted. He set the bag of candles on the floor by the bed as he took a seat by the sleeping boy. “Nono, we’re home,” he whispered, shaking him gently. They truly were best friends because Jeno immediately started waking when he felt the Omega’s hand on him.

“Nana? Doie?”

“Doie?” Jaemin asked, looking at the Beta. “That’s so cute.”

“It’s what he calls me when he’s being cute. Right, baby?”

“I’m not cute,” Jeno grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his fists in a way that was inherently adorable. Jaemin was kissing all over the other’s face, cooing at him. Doyoung loved seeing how the duo showed their love through bickering and play fighting, but in a very gentle way.

“You are both adorable,” Doyoung cut in, pulling them both in, one on each side, and kissing the top of their heads. “My babies.”

Then Doyoung was the one being pushed down and kissed on. He couldn’t say he hated it, being loved on by his boys.

“Did you have fun? Was it good?” Jeno asked curiously.

“So much fun,” Jaemin answered with a bright smile. He noticed Jeno’s nose going, scenting the air, before his eyes narrowed.

“You fucked, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. You should’ve shared your little Omega long ago. He’s so tight and warm and responsive.”

“Stop, hyung,” Jaemin complained, his face red. “Let’s give him his gift.”

“Gift? You got me something?”

“We _made_ you something.” Doyoung clarified. He reached for the bag, pulling out the chocolate brown candle. Jeno took it and his eyes widened before he even took a sniff of it.

“You guys suck,” he said, setting the candle aside. He pushed Doyoung down on the bed, laying himself between the older’s legs on his stomach. Then he pulled Jaemin to lay on his side with his head resting on Doyoung’s shoulder. “We’re all sleeping here tonight. No complaints. And since you guys already had your fun, Doyoung’s gonna fuck me while I fuck Nana. Understood?”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Doyoung responded with a fond smile.

“I’d love that, Nono.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in so long, so please don't judge me. I tried my best. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I really loved writing this relationship. I really want to return to this trio or any combination of the three in the future. I think I have a few more in the prompt list. I'll be writing a chapter of my other NCT fic before I come back to this. I hope you all have a nice day, or night, depending on when you read this.


	4. I Like Being Alone, Except For When I Play With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was too shy to buy proper toys, but he found what he initially thought was a good replacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was chosen by mooja, who only knew the ship.

**Prompt # 169**

**Question: What is the strangest thing you have ever put up your ass?**

**Ship: Johnny/Jaehyun**

Somehow, in a group of twenty-one mates and so many options, sexual frustration always seemed to be an issue in the pack. Whether everyone else was too busy and didn't have time or you were working too much, somehow it always happened to someone. This time around, it just so happened to be plaguing Jaehyun.

He always thought it was worse for him because he was too shy to ask for help. Usually someone would eventually notice and take pity on him or go get Johnny or Doyoung to fix it. His bashfulness always caused some sort of issue for him. It was truly annoying for him, but something he'd learned to live with.

Another factor for his rising sexual frustration was the near constant lack of privacy. It was rare _anyone_ got any privacy in the pack house, and it almost never happened that someone was virtually the only person in the house, but that was what was happening to Jaehyun currently.

He wasn't the only one in the house; Taeil was home but taking a nap in the living room and Sicheng was curled up on him. All the younger boys were at school or at work and the older boys were mostly at work or whatever it was they did with their time. But here he was, alone in his room he shared with Doyoung, no means of distraction or chance of anyone walking in on him.

He'd gone shopping earlier in the day, since it was a rare day off for him in the middle of the week. He wanted to get some new clothes and maybe some things for the house. He got some more sweaters, long sleeve shirts, and some comfortable sleep pants. He wanted to get some candles for pretty much every room, and a couple special ones for Doyoung, and they needed a couple corkscrews because theirs always seemed to disappear. They also needed some new pillows in the living room after an escapade of Haechan, YangYang, and Lucas' left their current ones ruined.

While looking for the corkscrews, he stumbled upon a selection of wine bottle stoppers. He knew what they were, and they actually had a small collection of them at the house, but one in particular made him stop and think for a minute. It was a set of three, not very long, with pretty round stones on the end. And honestly, his first thought went to wondering what it would feel like in his ass.

It was the sexual frustration, for sure. There's no other reason for him to become aroused simply walking through the kitchen wares aisle. It had been months since he'd felt any kind of pleasurable stimulation. By now, he was starting to go insane.

Looking at the wine stoppers, it wasn't that big so he knew he might not get the feeling he was looking for, but it was better than nothing. He would be home alone, for the most past, and he wanted to spend that time doing something for himself. He didn't have any of his own toys; he was too skittish to go to a store and buy them on his own, or even with one of his mates. Buying them online wasn't an option because, for sure, one of his younger mates would see the package and open it without permission and he'd never hear the end of it.

In a moment of weak desperation, he threw them in the cart and didn't think about them when he bought them. Though once he had put away all his other purchases, it stood out like a bright neon sign on his bed.

After pondering it for a few minutes, he decided he didn't want to think about it anymore. All his clothes landed in a heap on the floor, and he pulled one of the stoppers from the package, placing it next to him while he rummaged through his nightstand for lube.

It was tapered and not very wide at the biggest part, so Jaehyun was fine with just one finger, just enough to get rid of the initial burn. He couldn't stop the sigh that fell out of his mouth once he pushed his finger in; it was the first bit of stimulation he'd felt in so long. He lingered at his prep far longer than necessary because it just felt so good to be touched, even by himself.

He slicked up the stopper once he finally pulled his finger away. He was able to push the whole thing in at once, which kind of bummed him out that it was so easy, but he hoped that maybe pushing it in and out and sitting on it might feel better.

He tried, he tried so hard, but it was just getting more frustrating the longer he tried to make it work, whining in frustration that it just wasn't feeling good. He could barely feel anything from it, and he was starting to think he'd be better off with just his fingers. He pulled it out and was about to throw it on the bed in annoyance when there was suddenly another voice in the room.

"Did you just pull that out of your ass, Jae?" Jaehyun couldn't speak, frozen, seeing Johnny's tall figure in his doorway, the wine stopper still clutched in his hand.

"W-What are you doing here, hyung?" He was confused; he was supposed to be _alone_, no one else to see his desperation.

"I got off work early, there wasn't much to do; Taeil hyung told me you were home. But seriously Jae, did you really just pull that out of your ass?" Johnny made his way to the bed, ignoring the naked state and reddened face of the Beta, pulling the stopper from his grasp.

"Yes. I got it today," he replied quietly, looking away from the taller Alpha, embarrassed.

"This is dangerous, Jae. The tip is too pointed, and this rock isn't nearly big enough to stop you from pulling this all the way up your ass. Why didn't you just buy a real plug?"

"You know I'm too shy to go into a sex shop, hyung."

"You could have borrowed one. Taeil hyung wouldn't hold it over your head. Not like some of the younger boys."

"I know," Jaehyun sighed. "I just saw it in the store, and I thought it was worth a try."

"Next time just ask one of us for help. I'd rather take you to a sex shop than take you to the emergency room. That would be much more embarrassing, don't you think?" Jaehyun nodded, still looking down at his naked body, noting how the conversation had completely killed his erection. "Good. Now get dressed and get ready to go," Johnny said with a gentle slap to the other's thigh.

"Ready to go? Where?"

"I'm taking you to get your first plug, and whatever else you want there."

"Hyung, that's really not necessary."

"No, it is. Even if you never use it, I'd rather you be safe then sorry, baby. I don't wanna walk in on this again because it really is dangerous. If you're in this situation again, I want you to be safe. I'll be with you the whole time and you don't have to talk to anyone but me, okay?"

"Okay, hyung," Jaehyun whispered.

"Good. Let's get you dressed."

It didn't take long to get Jaehyun dressed, especially with Johnny helping him. He was so shy, and so nervous, that Johnny nearly had to carry him out of the pack house and into the car. A sex shop was so out of his element, so out of his comfort zone, he had no idea what one even looked like. He was so surprised to see how nondescript the building looked; he was expecting bright colors, neon lights, and possibly naked people in the windows. This dark brick façade was nothing like that image.

The inside, however, was more like he pictured it. There was a bright red accent wall behind the register, a small black wall with random signs and neons, and mannequins dressed in random latex and roleplay costumes. But what he also noticed was that everything was organized and clean, the shelves were straight and arranged systematically, and even the racks of clothes and lingerie were catalogued. The employee behind the register was dressed appropriately and wasn't the least bit intimidating-looking, at least to the average person who wasn't shaking with nerves.

Johnny went right to where the plugs were, which didn't surprise the Beta at all; he knew Johnny and Taeyong were generally the one's to take the younger mates for their first toys. Now it was Jaehyun's turn to get his, but he had no idea what he wanted or what he was looking for.

"Do you have any ideas, Jae?" There was a large selection of plugs; some with crystals on the end, some with tails, some textured ones, and some huge ones that were terrifying-looking, but the Omegas were sure to love. There was too much to look at.

"Hyung, I'm so overwhelmed. I don't know where to start."

"Okay, that's fine. Is it just for you or do you want to play with one of us?"

"Mostly for me, but maybe I'll play with hyung one day." Jaehyun's cheeks were already red and they just started.

"Okay, we'll rule out the tail plugs. Have you used a plug before?"

"Never. I don't think I've ever used any toy."

"No extreme or textured plugs. We have the simple beginner's silicone ones and the metal ones with gems. Do you have any opinion on either of them?"

"Not really," Jaehyun shrugged. He was so far in over his head.

"Hello!" a third voice spoke up. "Can I help you with anything?" A store employee had joined them in the aisle.

"Actually, maybe you can," Johnny started. "This is one of my Betas and I want to get him his first plug. He's never used toys before. What do you recommend?"

"Definitely something simple. Basic plugs, with no bells and whistles, can be some of the best, in my opinion. Based on just looking at you, I would go with one of these," the employee said, gesturing to two seemingly identical plugs. "The first word I think of when I look at you is 'classy'. These plugs are definitely classy."

Jaehyun had to admit, they looked fancy. And expensive. But they also looked like something he could see himself using. They were the size of what Jaehyun assumed was a basic plug. They were both shiny, beautiful gold with dark, glinting black gems on the end. They were gorgeous.

"These are both made by Swarovski. They're both made using some of the finest materials, but this one was made with slightly better materials, hence the price difference." One was priced at $107, and the other at $1,050. Jaehyun knew Johnny would easily buy him the more expensive one, but he would be just as happy with the other.

"Which one do you want?" Johnny asked, a glint in his eye, just begging Jaehyun to choose the expensive one.

"Johnny, please don't spend that much money on me. I love them both, but I don't want you to spend so much."

"Are you sure, Jae? This is your first, you deserve the best and I have no problem spending this amount of money on someone I love."

"I know, Alpha," Jaehyun said, trying to placate the taller. "But trust me, it's not necessary."

"Okay," Johnny said, pressing a soft kiss to the Beta's temple before turning back to the employee. "We'll take this one," he said, pointing at the $107 plug.

Jaehyun hid behind the Alpha all the way to the register and while he paid. The tips of his ears were burning when he made eye contact with another customer. Luckily it wasn't long before Johnny lead him back to the car. The Beta was just happy the whole experience was over.

Jaehyun was relieved when they left the store and during the ride home. But once he walked into the living room and saw several of the younger mates, including Donghyuck, he was so sure they all knew what was in that black plastic bag. It didn't help that his ears went red at the thought. Luckily, Johnny was quick to escort him to his bedroom.

Needless to say, he was surprised when Johnny immediately pushed him back against the bedroom door and started kissing at his neck.

"Johnny?" Jaehyun moaned out. Johnny gave no sort of indication he was feeling anything except the happiness he showed at the store, so Jaehyun was very confused about where all this came from.

"Ever since I saw those two plugs, I've been so hard thinking about fucking you with them. I wanna fuck you with it until your legs are shaking, begging me to let you come. Can you feel how hard I am, how much I want you?" With the way the Alpha was rutting Jaehyun into the door, he could _certainly_ feel how aroused he was.

"_Alpha_. Alpha, I feel it." The way Johnny was sucking on his neck, getting all his sensitive spots, it didn't take much to get Jaehyun going. He was already half hard and getting harder by the second. Jaehyun wasn't loud or shameless when it came to sex; most people would call him vanilla, especially compared to some of his mates, but he was never upset by that. Sure, he wasn't loud and kinky like Ten, but he was comfortable in his skin and never felt ashamed about what he liked.

"Take this shirt off," Johnny said, tugging on the Beta's white tee under his jean jacket. Jaehyun was quick to shrug off the jacket and with the Alpha's help, his shirt was on the floor with it. "You are a piece of art," Johnny said in wonder, trailing his hands down the younger's torso, leaving a trail of tingles in his wake, his nipples quickly erecting.

"Alpha," Jaehyun moaned, his hands gripping the other's hair when Johnny's plump lips sucked a nipple into his mouth. If Jaehyun had any kink, if you could even call it a kink, it was calling his partner by their presentation.

Johnny wasn't an aggressive Alpha, not like Yuta; he was definitely gentler and more tender and romantic, especially with those who needed it. Jaehyun was one who needed it. But sometimes, he got a rough edge to his actions, much like now.

The Alpha hoisted the younger up by his thighs, lips connected with his other nipple. Jaehyun was carried to his bed and tenderly set down, coaxed onto his back. Johnny worked on his nipple until they were both bright red and swollen, moans just flying out of his mouth.

"God Jae," Johnny said. "You're so sexy." The Beta was panting, his chest heaving. He was feeling more desperate and wired by the second, but he found he couldn't form a sentence, just breathy words.

"_Alpha_. Need." It was all he could push out, but Johnny seemed to understand. Jaehyun's jeans were off and on the floor in a matter of seconds. His black briefs were tight, and had a large wet spot where his tip was leaking, but it was hard to see. Johnny wasn't shy about cupping him, rutting his hand against him.

"How long has it been, baby? How long has it been since you've been fucked like you deserve? Hmm?" Johnny's dirty talk with the Beta was always subtle, but it always got him going regardless.

"Months. It's been so long, Alpha."

"That's a _crime_, baby. Never again. Next time you need to be fucked, and fucked good, come see me. I'm always available for you. I'll fuck you at the office, on my desk."

"Please fuck me, Alpha." Jaehyun was moaning, rutting assertively against his hyung's hand; it had been so long, he was desperate for any touch, any friction.

"Take those briefs off while I get your new plug, baby," Johnny said, pressing a kiss to the Beta's cheek. He watched the younger scramble to pull his briefs off, laying on the bed naked, watching his clothed partner grab the plug and take it out of its packaging. The gold glinted in the light of the room and it really looked beautiful; Jaehyun felt proud to own it.

"Where's your lube, Jae?" Johnny asked as he crawled back on the bed, hovering over him, kissing down his neck.

"Nightstand. Second drawer." It came out breathier than he wanted, but he also didn't really care. He was feeling so frantic.

"Hold your legs, baby," Johnny instructed, pushing the younger's legs up to his chest, where Jaehyun kept them with his hands on his thighs. He had his fingers slicked so quickly, his middle finger sinking into the younger's heat.

"Alpha!" Jaehyun moaned out. He always loved how Johnny's hands and fingers felt, second only to Doyoung's.

Almost immediately, Johnny was thrusting his fingers in and out, curling it to hit that spot so he could hear Jaehyun's melodic whines and whimpers. He wanted to take his time, but Jaehyun didn't need to be stretched out so much, nor did he think the younger would be able to last so long.

"Does that feel good? Is it good, baby?"

"So good, Alpha." It wasn't long before the taller added his index finger, now thrusting in with two thick fingers. The stretch was always an intense feeling for Jaehyun since he was a Beta and not physically predisposed to being stretched easily like an Omega. Johnny doing it was even more intense because he had such thick fingers.

"You like that? Like my fingers that much?"

"Alpha has the best fingers. Stretch me so good." Jaehyun thought he might go insane before Johnny even used the plug on him. Luckily, the Alpha seemed to have decided he was stretched enough, having already done some stretching earlier, and he pulled his fingers out, starting to slick up the plug.

"Are you ready for me, Jae?"

"I'm ready, Alpha. I'm ready." Though he said he was ready, there was no way he could really prepare for the feeling of the plug pushing into him, stretching him further at the widest point. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, especially when Johnny pulled it out and pushed it back in. His hands fisted the sheets, mouth open around a silent moan.

Johnny moved slowly, letting him adjust to the foreign feeling. Every time the wide middle pushed in or pulled out, it sent tingles up his spine. He had no idea what to expect, having never used a plug before, but he thinks he should have bought one ages ago.

"Faster, Alpha. Please," Jaehyun whined, desperate for more. He could already feel his orgasm building, and he knew it would be strong.

"Yeah? Feels that good?" The Alpha asked, steadily speeding up his thrusts, watching how his Beta moved his grip to his forearms. He could tell Jaehyun was feeling it, and enjoying it. He knew they would be revisiting this.

Jaehyun nodded in answer, feeling ever closer to his precipice. Normally he'd hold back, let it build intensity, so he was experiencing something worth it. This time, he couldn't wait; it would be strong enough.

And he was certainly right.

It was sudden and powerful and left him gasping. Johnny slowed until he stopped, pulling the plug out completely and moving to cuddle the younger. He could tell he needed it.

"How're you feeling, Jae?" Johnny asked, running his hand through the younger's hair. Jaehyun nuzzled into his hand and snuggled up to his body.

"Yeah. It feels like static fuzz all over my body." Johnny chuckled, knowing the feeling.

"Was it good? Do you want to do it again?" He knew the answer, but it never hurt to ask.

"Very good. I'm glad we bought it."

"Good," he smiled, pulling the Beta as close as possible, keeping him warm and safe. "Are you tired?"

"A bit."

"Go ahead and sleep some then, baby." Johnny pulled up the throw blanket from the end of the bed to cover the other, tucking him in a bit. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Jaehyun wiggled around to get comfortable before finally letting sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took forever, but here it is! This was commissioned by a reader on AO3 and I got hit with major writer's block on this particular chapter and just couldn't come back from it until a couple days ago. But I finally finished and I"m relatively happy with it. Could have been better, but I'm happy. It's hard to pick back up in the middle of the chapter cause you can't get right back into that same headspace. I'm going to pick back up in my other NCT fic, and another JohnMark fic that I'm posting exclusively on AO3, then come back with another chapter here. I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> The title of this chapter is a lyric from Whiplash.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to choose an upcoming one-shot for me to write and post, comment a number between 1 and 300. I’ll give you a clue as to what it will be about. I’ll tell you the ship it focuses on, if it’s smut, fluff, angst, or a combination, or I can give you the question that spawned the idea for the chapter. If you don’t think it’s something you’re really hyped for, or you just want another chance, you can pick another number. I only give three chances because I don’t want to give away too many clues. Comment, subscribe for more, and just have fun.


End file.
